Breaking all the rules
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Zelda never used to be a Soc but on her 16th birthday her parents push her to far and she runs off only to run into her old friend Johnny Cade and his gang what will happen to her when she starts slumming it with the greaser?


Just a one shot for a story Idea I have if you guys like It i just might right full story for it!

I looked in the mirror and now more then ever I felt like a barbie doll my blonde hair was curled and pulled tightly up into a complex up do that took four hours for the hair dresser to do my makeup was all done done up and I was in a white ballgown that even Cinderella would be jealous of Down stair's hundreds of people where waiting for me some I talked to some that I knew and tones I had no clue who they were all high class snobby soc's something I was also but not by choice It's how I was raised talking to Greasers associating having anything to do with them was against my parents rules but so was pretty much everything eels my freedom was none If I had it my way id be spending my sweet sixteen curled up in bed in my pj's watching movies but instead my parents were throwing a huge Gala

"are you ready miss" said Evangeline our maid I nodded slipping on the heels my mother had picked out they were a size to small and crushed my feet but mother said beauty is pain I stepped out of room wear my father was waiting in his tux he held out his hand and walked me to the stair case a Trumpet blared as I reached it

"here she is the girl you've all been waiting for the birthday princess Miss Griselda Laurelei Reid" the man spoke loudly out on to the crowed I felt my palms get sweaty they all clapped and I walked down the stairs my mother kissed my cheek then started parading me around like some show piece to all her friends my feet were aching I wanted nothing more the rip them off and throw them onto the streets but I knew I wasn't aloud when my mother was done parading me down she walked me over and sat me down next to group of girls who were smiling and giggling away my mother walked up onto the stage were the band was playing she cleared her throat and the room went silent

"well as you know it's my dear darling daughter's 16th birthday today" my mother paused as everyone cheered I just smiled

"we have some very exciting and surprising news" my mother waved Over Robert Sheldon something was up he walked over her

"Robert my dear boy would you like to tell everyone the news" my mother said he smiled and nodded my mother stepped back and he stepped forward

"me and Darling Griselda are Engaged to be married!" he shouted happily I everyone stood up and cheered why I joked on air people started patting me on the back saying congratulations. My parents had arranged my marriage with out even telling me and to all people Bob he was a jerk I couldn't take this Bob started towards me I turned around and walked straight out of my party down our front stair case

"Griselda Laurelei Reid get your ass back in that party right now" my mother yelled at me from the door I stopped in front of our gate and turned around

"No" I screamed opening the gate and storming off after I had gotten far enough away I took my shoe's off throwing them by a trash can I knew my mom would be sending Robert and his friends out to find me soon I had to find some were to run and hide to think I knew of one place they'd never think I'd go Greaser territory It was off limit's after I turned 9 that's when my mother started using me as a social pawn before then I used to be best friends with Johnny Cade a shy greaser kid who was beaten by his parents we used to runaway to a small park in the Greaser territory it was never really looked after the grass was long it had bottles and can and tires and random junk being eroded into the ground the swing set only had one swing left and the monkey bars were rusted I knew they wouldn't look for me there I started to run as fast as I could in till I couldn't run anymore I knew I was nearing the park

"hey Barbie are you lost" I heard Two-bit's familiar voice say he was in most of my classes he was a wise cracking Greaser I clenched my fists I was already in no mood tears had been threatening my cheeks all night

"go away Keith Two-bit Matthews I am in no mood for you or you're shenanigan i'm have a bad enough day as it is" I screamed at him

"wanna talk about it" he said in a slightly taunting voice tears had started to roll down my cheeks I whipped around to face him to see him and his gang standing there his gang including Sodapop Curtis his younger brother Ponyboy Curtis Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston and Steve Randle

"no I don't want to talk about it why the hell would I want to talk about being forced to wear a stupid frilly dress and have my hair feel like its being ripped off wearing shoes that are two small being forces to talk to a bunch of stuck up snobs that don't even remember my name and i do not want to talk about my parents arraigning my marriage to of all people Robert Sheldon" I screamed then started to run away I pushed my self threw the breaking gate of the old park and kept running till I got to the monkey bar's I climbed up them lifting my self up top and sat there crying I could hear leaves crunching I looked behind me to see Johnny and standing at the gate was the rest of them I looked down at him but no matter how much I wanted to yell at Johnny I couldn't because all I could remember is how close we used to be

"the guys wanted me to tell you that we wont bother you but were gonna stand at the gate just so you don't get jumped or anything" Johnny had his hands in his pockets and was looking down I could tell his parents had stayed the same it took a tole on him but the fact they were standing guard shocked me

"why.." I asked quietly

"why what?" Johnny asked looking up

"why would you guy's do that... I'm just a stuck up soc" I said Johnny laughed

"despite what you may look and act like now Zelda I know that's not the real you and as for the boy's I've told them a lot about you over the years" he said I raised an eyebrow at him he just smiled and walked off I sighed after a while I jumped off the monkey bars and my dress got caught and if it wasn't so frilly and poofy the boy's would of saw my panties I pulled the dress back down mumbling swears to my self I headed to the swing set on the way my dress got stuck I started pulling on it it wouldn't come loose I pulled harder causing me to fall I sat there and the ground my dress still stuck my hair coming undone I yanked on it again it didn't budge I hated to do it but I had to ask one of them for help another rule of my mothers was broken

"I hate to ask but can one of you help me I'm stuck" I yelled out I heard laughter I laid down in defeat knowing from that none of them would help me it was to funny for them I closed me eye I soon heard a loud ripping sound I opened my eye's to see Dallas Winston he smirked

"you thought we were just gonna stand there and laugh didn't you" he asked I sat up

"to be honest yes and I couldn't blame you if you did" I said he held out his hand I took it and in my head thought there goes another rule touching a greaser

"despite what you may have been taught were not that cruel" he said

"well I know Johnny's not and two-bit to much of a smart ass to be one but you on the other hand I've heard some pretty nasty things about and them I know are true" I said turning away and walking to the swing set I sat down on the only swing left I just sat there holding the rusty chains I looked down at my dress it had shed more then half it's layers was stained with rust, paint chips and grass I couldn't help but smile picturing my mom freaking out then fainting I was to busy in my own world to notice Dallas Standing there

"what are you smirking about" he asked

"just how badly my moms going to freak out that her precious dress she picked out is ruined and the fact I ran away from my sweet 16 bash also the fact that i'm not the north end of town that I've talked to greasers and was even helped by one would probably give her a heart attack" I said Dallas chuckled he walked up behind me and stated pulling the swing back letting it go I gently pumped my feet

"so you and Johnny used to be close huh?" Dallas asked

"when we were kid's were joined at the hip we used to run away together and come here to escape our family's it was our own little sanctuary" I said

" according to Two-bit Johnny wont let him harass you at school" Dallas walked around leaning on the pole in front of me

"that would explain a lot a thought I don't know why he dose it or why he told all you guy's about me" I said closing my eye's swinging

"he says that despite your Soc like outside you're a greaser on the outside" I couldn't help but laugh at that comment

"I don't know about Greaser but I know I'm not the other Soc I don't really find any joy or pleasure of picking fights or making fun of or really being mean to greasers and to be honest when I found out Bob jumped Johnny I kicked him in the balls really hard he stayed home for a week" I laughed remembering that day

"seems you got a weak spot for ol Johnny" Dall said I opened my eye's and looked at him

"and you don't" Dall didn't answer me

"anyone who knows Johnny and his story and has looked into his big brown puppy dog eye's would have a week spot for the boy" I said

"oh is that so Barbie doll?" I heard Two-bit say

"go away Keith you're still a pain in my ass" I said rolling my eyes my swing stopped abruptly causing me to launch forward onto the ground on my hands and knees I stood up brushed my self off and turned around Two-bit had the biggest and cheekiest grin on his face I walked over to him he just stood there proudly I pinched his ear in the sweet spot and he yelped leaning to the side I was pulling it on I dragged him over to the fence were the other guys were he was whimpering the entire way I let his ear go an pushed him into Steve

"could you please keep him over here" I asked they just laughed at two-bits whining I headed back to the swing to see Dallas sitting there

"I don't think so Winston get off" I said putting my foot on his back and kicking him off he chuckled quickly got back on the swing

"some one has a bit of mean streak in her" he said

"some one is having a bad day and soon to be a horrible life" I said remembering I was going to marry bob one day

"you were serious about your parents arranging your marriage to super soc?" Dallas asked surprised

"I would never joke about something like that he's nasty and I hate him probably just as much if not more then any Greaser. You guy's get a break form him at least I wake up and he's out side my door I go to school he's in every class he's there at lunch he's there on my way home he's there before I go to bed at night and it happens every day of my life" I said hitting my head against the chain

"let's go get you shit face drunk" said Dallas standing up straight I looked at him

"you're kidding right?" I asked him

"It's you're birthday you're already going to be in shit with your precious mother why not live on the edge while you can" he said I bit my lip thinking about it Partying with a bunch of greasers and getting to hang out with Johnny did sound a lot of fun and in the past hour I had been talking to Dallas I had more of an in depth conversation then I've had with anyone in long tied I stood up and as I did I mentally checked off Drinking and a Greaser party from my rule breaking list

"you're right what's life with out risks" I said

"that's the spirit barbie doll" he said putting me in a gentle head lock and messing my hair up I pushed him off

"you know what let's drop the barbie doll thing and stick to Zelda that's a name I actually like to be called" I said Dall laughed and we walked up to the group Two-bit opened his mouth

"shut it or you'll get kick in the balls" I said simply he shut his mouth and covered it I laughed

"were going to show little Zelda here what's it like to party on the wild side show her how us Greasers really are" he said he went to put me in another head lock I but I ducked it caused the boy's to laugh

"let's the fun begin" yelled soda Jumping over the fence the boy's all did the same I wet to head for the gate when Dallas picked me up and put down on the other side before he jumped over him self Steve jumped onto the hood of a truck then did a back flip off they ran jumping around thinking this was going to be one hell of a night I shivered slightly I felt a warm jacket draped over I looked to see Dallas with out his leather jacket I gave him a small smile as a thanks slipping my arms in it as we got the party a drink was immediately handed to me most of the party already wasted I started to drink the boy's spread out a bit but at least one always had on eye on me but none of the other greasers seemed to recognize who I was when I glanced in a mirror I couldn't blame them my eye liner had smudged my hair was a mess yet some how still up my dress was all ripped up I was bare foot and wearing a leather jacket I looked like a hood some Greaser I didn't recognize picked me up and carried me to the kitchen there was a keg and before I knew It I was doing a hand stand two boy's holding my leg's up I had a hose in my mouth and I was drinking straight from the keg they all cheered when I couldn't take no more I was put down every thing was a bit blurry and I felt bubbly I walked back out into the main party room I saw Dallas leaning on a wall I stumbled over to him he looked me up and down

"you're wasted" he said simply I put my hand up to say something but broke out into a hit of laughter

"this is your first time drinking isn't it" he said smirking I put my hand to his face shushing him

"shut up you greaser" I said slapping him a little I then pulled his on his collar making him lean forward and kissed him hard full of Passion he kissed back immediately he wrapped his arms around me lifting my up by my ass I wrapped my leg's around him he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I let him his tongue explored my mouth as mine did his I rubbed my hands up and down his chest as we made out his hands firmly on my ass I nibbled on his lip pulling it slightly he smirked pulling my back into a passionate rough kiss

I don't know what else happened that night It was all just a big blur I awoke with a huge headache I groaned holding my hand to my head I opened my eye's to see my self in a unknown room I sat up a hand slipped from around my waist onto my lap I looked behind me to see Dallas my eye's went huge he was shirtless and as I looked at my self I noticed I was wearing his shirt the only thing that went threw my mind was did I just loose my virginity to Dallas Winston his eye's slowly opened and he smirked at me sitting up and stretching the blanket slid down him to his lap and I had to admit he had a nice body I just sat there staring still shocked he gently brushed the hair out of my eyes

"don't worry doll nothing bad happened" he said still smirking I let out a sigh of relief my stomach started to turn as my body got cold and pale I covered my mouth as it slowly climbed up my throat Dallas got up and put a bucket in front of me i uncovered my mouth and vomited in the bucket Dallas gently rubbed my back soothingly I looked up at him he was nothing like what I was told for his reputation or force a greaser My stomach turned again I wrapped my arms around the bucket

"sit right here ill get you some aspirin and water" he said getting up and kissing my head I watched as he got out of the bed and left the room It was so unusual he was a greaser and yet the nicest guy I had ever met I couldn't name one Soc that would do this for me he soon came back with a glass of water in one hand in two pills in the other he sat down beside me and gently took the bucket away handing the pills and water I took the pills and drank some water then handed it back to him he rubbed my back gently I laid down he sat there holding the bucket my eye's started to get tired and I eventually fell back asleep and when I woke up Dallas was siting there again now dressed

"well hey there sleepy head" he said I rolled my eye's and sat up

"what time is it?" I asked him

"5:37" he said my eye's went wide I ripped the blankets off and stood up

"shit i'm dead" I didn't think I slipped my dress on as a skirt then ran out the door I headed down stairs then out side I was still on the North end I kept muttering swears to my self and started to run home barefoot I saw the buss I hid behind a group of kids and got on once we were close to my house I got off and ran home as i reached the top step I took in a deep breath I was going to get it I opened the door and stepped in my mother ran over to me hugging me tightly and then she smacked the back of my head causing it ring

"oww" I mumbled

"GriseldaLaurelei Reid were have you been we have been worried sick your Fiance and his friends have been looking all over for you" she screamed

"I was out.."I said simply but quietly

"get up stairs have a shower and change you stink and look like a filthy no good greaser" she demanded I rolled my eyes an headed up stairs I got to my room and took my dress off throwing it onto a chair I slowly began to pull Dallas's shirt over my head I felt my self smiling at the fact it smelt like him I folded the shirt up and hid in my pillow case knowing my mother would throw it out if she had seen it I walked into the bathroom stripping my undergarments I threw them gently into the hamper I tested the water of the shower with my hand before stepping in the water cascaded down on me I tilted my neck letting the warm pellets hit my body once I had felt clean I turned the water off and stepped out drying my self off before wrapping a towel around my self I walked out into my bed room a headed for the closet I felt hand grab my wrist turning me around

"I was so worried about you love" I heard Bob's voice say "none of those filthy greasers came near you did they" I bit my lips trying not to smirk as hugged me I could smell his cologne it made me sick to my stomach It was nothing Like Dallas I pushed Bob away and ran to the bathroom lifting the toilet seat up just in time to puke I didn't even notice I lost my towel till I felt Bob's hand on my ass

"you okay babe" he said I slapped his hand away regaining my posture I picked the towel back up going to my closet I picked out new undergarments and a dress then slammed the bathroom door in Bob's face changing into it then walking back out he was laying on my bed he looked at me seductively

"I cant wait to get you into bed" he said winking my eye's went wide I wanted to yell at him and freak out but I knew it would only get me in more trouble with my parents so instead I left him there I walked down stairs

"Robert's here to see you" said my mother

"I now mother I saw him" I said sounding a little to sarcastic she raised her eyebrow

"I'm sorry i'm just starving"I said rubbing my tummy

"Dinner will be ready soon" she said I smiled and sat down I picked up the remote my mother took it from me and replaced it with a book I rolled my eye's dinner came soon which I liked but the fact Robert joined made me mad my mother talked to him like he was some god I took a bite of my mashed potatoes I could feel Bob's hand going up my dress I pushed it away but it didn't work I hated this I couldn't stand him his hand touched my upper inner thigh and that's when I snapped I stood right up

"I'm finished" I stepped away from the table and went for the dining room door

"were are you going" my father asked sternly

"Out" I said opening the door

"where" he said

"I don't know dad Dairy queen I want ice cream" I stated getting a bit frustrated I just wanted to get out of here

"That will ruin your figure do you not want to look good in your wedding dress and for you future husband" my mother said rather pissed off

"I'm craving it" I said about to walk out the door

"why not take Robert with you" my dad suggested

"look dad as much as Id love to stay here and explain things and as much as Id just love to spend time with Robert I'm pm sing right now and all I want is to have some god damn ice cream and be alone" I screamed slamming the door I slipped on a pair of flats grabbing my jacket and purse then walked out side just in time to catch the buss into town I walked over to DQ and headed to the line suddenly my dress was lifted up i screamed spinning around to see Two-bit howling with laughter I couldn't take this any more I was to stressed and in no mood I slapped him right across the face he stopped laughing and looked at me stunned I turned around to see it was my turn to order

"hi how may I help you" asked the guy behind the counter

"one chocolate hot fudge sundae" I said to him he smiled I paid for it and he gave me my sundae I walked over to an empty booth and sat down by the wall I stuck the spoon it getting a small amount of ice cream and warm chocolate I put it up to my lip and sucked it off the spoon soon Johnny Pony boy and Two-bit all squished in on the opposite side from me I didn't say anything I was actually a little weirded out I stuck my spoon back in looking at the wall and avoiding eye contact I lifted my hand to put the spoon in my mouth when my hand was turned I looked to See Dallas putting the spoon full of ice cream in his mouth smirking I pulled it away

"hey my ice cream go get your own" I said glaring pulling my ice cream closer to me

"why did you slap me" Two-bit asked I looked at him to see he still had a red mark on his cheek I help but giggle

"Well other then the obvious fact you lifted my dress up in front a bunch of people the fact I got home got yelled at got out of the shower and was pretty much molested by Bob my have something to do with it" they all looked at me

"what happened..." Johnny asked quietly concern filled his big brown eye's

"well while I was looking for clothes he came up behind me turned me hugged me his cologne smelt like rotten egg's so I got sick again and ran to the bathroom my towel fell off he came in put his hand on my bare ass and asked if i was okay babe in the most uncaring tone ever I got grossed out and pissy stormed off grabbed my clothes shoved in him out the bathroom slammed the door on his face and when I came out he said he couldn't wait to get me in bed and just wait it get's worse while my mom was pretty much worshipping him at dinner he slid his hand up my leg all the way to my upper inner thigh then I snapped argued with my parents then said I was pmsing as an excuse to get ice cream alone with out the perv" I said angrily shoving my spoon in my ice cream then mouth

"I could kick his ass for you if you wanted doll face" Dallas said draping his arm around my shoulder I pushed it off

"even if I said no you'd still to it Dallas but if you like at your little Rumble you can beat him extra if you like" I said taking a bite out of the ice cream they all looked at my surprised

"don't act all surprised I know about your rumbles I not dumb" I stated rolling my eyes

"well then I guess we can talk about it and get hyped up" said Dallas winking I rolled my eye's

"If johnny or pony boy are going to be in it then I don't want to hear it ill be up all night worrying and not able to sleep" I said to them

"ouch babe you'd worry about them but not me?" said Dallas I rolled my eye "there young your not and i know you can handle your self I know your record and I've seen Two-bit get into a scrap at the drive in" I said simply Dallas took my spoon I looked at him he brought it up to my lips I rolled my eye's opening my mouth

"Still hurt baby cakes" said Two-bit

"well to bad Keith" I said to him

"don't call me that" he whined

"to late" I said simply the guys chuckled a blue mustang pulled up out side

"you guys better go bobs here " I said rolling my eye's

"alright then" the boy's started to get up Dallas quickly kissed my head making me blush then went off to another seat just before bob and his Friends came in and sat next to me

"hey babe" he said kissing my head I flinched a little

"Hi" I said rather flatly

"so me and the guys were thinking you should come cheer us on at the rumble were one of those short little skirts" he said winking I was about to tell him he was nuts but a thought formed in my head I could see him get the shit kicked out of him I smirked

"alright Ill go" I said he smiled and kissed my head again I held down a gag

"sweet pick you up at 8" he said winking I rolled my eyes

the day had gone by rather quick and Bob stayed away I wasn't going to wear a skirt to a rubble instead i wore rather insanely short shorts I pulled Dallas shirt out of my pillow case and slipped it on I grabbed the bottom of it and lifted it up putting into the collar and then reaching under pulling it then tying it into place I walked over to the mirror my blonde hair was loosely curled my eye's rather neutral with dark winged liner and red lips most of my torso was showing but I figured if I was going to be a tease and look like a slut why not go all out I slipped on my jacket and just in time Bob pulled up I ran to the door slipping heels on

"going out with Robert in his friends be back in the morning probably" I yelled and before my parents could say a word I ran out side I walked down the steps and Bob smirked I so badly wanted to slap it from his face

"you look hot babe" I smirked at him knowing it wasn't for him he opened the door and slapped my ass I had to hold my composure he drove to the abandon lot north of town he was the first of the soc's cars to arrive the Greasers were already there standing in a line I got out and walked around to the front of the car I could see Pony and Johnny and Instantly started to worry about them I couldn't take it if they got hurt I took a deep breath I saw Two-bit staring at me like a deer in head lights I rolled my eyes and sat up on the top of the car bob and other socs walked up to the Greasers Darry was the first to step forward

"no chicks aloud" he said referring me to

"she's just hear to cheer me on isn't that right sex kitten" bob said turning to face me my eye's went wide at that I choked a little on air I just nodded to sick to my stomach to speak Bob start to turn around as he did Dallas fist connected with his face I had to bite my lip to stop my self from breaking into laughter I sat there watching guy's beat the shit out of each other like animals I couldn't help but laugh at the soc's

"Dally" I heard Johnny's voice yell quietly among the fighting i scanned the ground to see two men beating on him something inside me was triggered I jumped off the car and ran at them I pulled the one that was on top of Johnny of my fist collided with his nose he stumbled back into another greaser who started to beat on him the other soc stood up

"what the fuck are you doing you physio bitch" he spat

"Protecting my best friend" I said and with out thinking my heel connected with my balls causing hip to curl over in pain I grabbed Johnny by his shoulders and dragged him a way out's of the fight I kneeled be side him and moved his hair out his face

"you alright Johnny cakes?" I asked he sat up "what are you doing Zelda you'll get in trouble or worse hurt" he said concerned "they were hurting you Johnny I couldn't let them" I said hugging him we heard Ponyboy voice calling for Darry Johnny jumped up and so did I "stay here Zelda" he said firmly he ran off into the crowed I saw him trying to get one of the two guys off pony they started to jump Johnny I bit my lips "fuck it time to get down and dirty" I said ripping my jacket off throwing it onto a bush I took off running towards Johnny and pony dodging ducking and jumping over people fighting I put my hair in a bun and pulled on guys shoulder turning him around he blocked his face I bashed his gut with my knees he started to curl over I did it a couple more times before going to help Johnny out once we did we got pony up and 3 more socs came at us we all fought them off protecting each other the soc's started to retreat the Greasers started cheering and doing flips I pulled Johnny and Pony into a hug "that was actually really fun no wonder y'all do it" I said they chuckled "you're gonna get in shit Zelda" "by whom?" I asked them

"well Dally for starters and probably Darry to and then your parents" said Johnny

"Ill live" I said sticking my tongue out Soda, Steve and Two-bit all came running over to us picking us up jumping an hollering they didn't even realize it was me at first then Soda stopped and looked at me then back at the other two

"Dall and Darry are gonna flip when they see she fought" he said to them

"I got this soda pop" I said to him

"oh really how cause here they come and Dally dose not look happy at all" Said Steve

"watch and learn boys" I said with a wink I took off running for Dallas a huge grin on my face I leaped at him stood there at first

"I did pretty good huh for a stuck up barbie" I said smiling he opened his mouth to speak I looked down faking sad letting tears form

"I know y'all are probably mad at me.. a girl getting in your fight in all but they were teaming up on poor ol Johnny and Ponyboy and no one else was around I had to save em I didn't want them to get hurt"I slowly looked back up at Darry and Dall letting a tear fall they both hugged me

"it's alright kiddo just don't do it again we got enough to worry about in that fight" said Darry I just nodded Dallas wrapped his arm around my waist I looked up at Steve and Soda there mouths were wide open I smirked Johnny chuckled

"told you she wasn't all soc and rainbows and butterfly's" he said he we all walked to the Curtis place I had slipped out of Dall's arms half way there and was up talking with Johnny and Pony we hung out at the Curtis place for a while before I deiced id have to go home

"well I better get back before my mom grounds me for life" I said sighing

"Ill drive you" said Darry getting up I smiled and said a small thanks the ride was quiet neither of us said anything till I got out

"see you around kiddo" Said Darry I smiled and waved heading inside my mom was a sleep apparently not worried since she thought I was with Robert I ran up stairs and had a shower before changing into my pj's and getting into bed I had put Dall's shirt back into my pillow case before falling asleep I woke up to the sound of my mother yelling my name I groaned and rolled out of bed throwing on a dress and putting my hair up before walking down stairs as I walked down them I almost broke out into a fit of laughter seeing Robert with a broken Arm, Nose, multiple bruises and a black I walked over to him my mother smiled at us then disappeared

"I thought you had practice?" I asked trying not to laugh at him

"you disappeared last night baby I just wanted to make sure those nasty greasers didn't get you" he asked looking me over

"I got scared and ran off I'm sorry" I said Lying

"It's fine babe Ill see you later then" he said forcing me to kiss him I gagged a little in my mouth he pulled and as soon as the door closed behind him I ran to the bathroom and brushed my mouth about 10 times

"sweet heart me and you're father are going on a trip out of town with your aunt an uncle call one of your friends up and stay with them alright" I nodded my mom walked out the door I did a little happy dance I loved to be free from her I waited till I knew they were gone before I snuck out the back door I headed for the DX knowing Soda and Steve would be working as I turned the corner before the station I saw Dallas walking to it I tipped toed behind him the screamed in his ear he jumped then turned around I broke out laughing

"not as tough as you thought huh" I said winking walking by him he grabbed my waist

"well aren't you just the little jokester" he said spinning me

"I've clearly been hanging out with Keith to much" I said he laughed

"so what is a little Soc like you doing on our side of town with out an escort" he asked

"I have no Idea what your talking about with out an escort You walking with me right now" I said smiling Cheekily he laughed

"so who beat up bob last night?" I asked him he smirked

"that would be yours truly" he said I burst out into laughter

"he looks like a monster from a horror movie oh my god I had to bite my tongue so hard not to laugh at him" I said holding my side Dall laughed

"so how would you feel about taking another step on the wild side" he said smirking I raised an eyebrow at him

"and how would I do that" I asked him

"Tim's throwing a party for beating the Socs It's up on the lake all weekend" he said

"alright I'm in as long as I get to hit Keith as much as I want cause I know he'll be a pain" I said Dallas laughed

"deal" he said we reached the Dx the boys were inside I ran in

"reach for the Sky greaser" I said in the most threatening voice I had the both jumped and turned around I laughed

"dam I'm good" I said brushing my shoulders off Steve pulled me into a head lock and messed up my hair  
I squealed he let me go I fell into Soda who helped me up and hugged me

"slumming it with us greasers again ?" soda asked

"I've come to the conclusion y'all aren't that bad except Two-bit he's still pain in my ass" I said shaking my head they laughed at me we hung out for a few hours then Dallas kindly offered to walk me back to Soc turf and said to meet him in the spot at 6:00 so him and the boy's could come get me when I got home I started to pack I got changed into short skirt and I put Dallas shirt back on the same way I had it before I gently curled my hair and pinned my bangs back I felt and looked like a greaser and I was loving it I had broken all the rules my parents had ever set for me It felt dirty yet incredible at the same time as I sat on the couch waiting I found my self thinking about Dallas and as I did I found my self noticing I was falling for a greaser I sighed trying to get my mind off it knowing I was just a little pet project to them It was to quiet I couldn't take it I stood up and grabbed my bags and went out the back door I headed for the north side and stayed to my self and no one bugged me as soon as I got in eye site of the Curtis house I could here the boy's I laughed and walked in no one had even noticed they were so busy jumping around I laughed and walked over to the couch and sat down Soda and Steve were wrestling around

"cut it out before you break something you two" yelled Darry from the kitchen

"hey Zelda I thought we were supposed to pick you up" Darry asked noticing me

"I got bored and wanted some entertainment looks like I came just in time" i said nodding at the boys

"Its always a wrestling match here" he chuckled

At the party_

when we got there everyone had already been drinking for hours and Now Soda, Steve and Two-bit were pissed drunk and the other were just buzzed everyone was loud including the music and Two-bit's Wise crack jokes just made it worse I was getting a headache I stood up Dallas looked at me I held my head he got up with me and walked me away to a grassy spot hidden always away from everyone I laid down

"thank god I swear I was about two seconds away from taking the fire poking stick from the curly dude and stabbed Two-bit in the balls with it" I said annoyed Dallas laughed and sat down beside me

"Sometimes I can't believe your a soc" he said looking over at me

"I can't even believe it" I said he chuckled leaning over me i looked up at him his lips came plummeting down onto mine tinglings running up my spine I kissed back wrapping my arm around him with in moments his tongue was exploring my mouth we rolled around on the grass making out he bit my lip playfully tugging on it before he slowly started to kiss and trail down my neck sucking in some places he made his way to my collar bone and nibbled I shock of pleasure jolted threw my body I let out a soft moan Dallas stayed in the spot moving between kissing nibbling and sucking he had slowly manoeuvred one had up my skirt placing it on my ass while the other was working it's way up the back of my shirt unhooking my bra he threw it aside as I pulled his shirt off he then pulled mine off and slowly started to kiss his way down from my collar bone cupping one of my breasts in his hands he played with it squeezing it gently a sensation of pleasure like no other flooded threw my body Dallas tongue gently flicked across my nipped causing me to let out a sharp moan I could feel Dallas smirk against my skin as he kissed a trail over to my other breast...

3 days later.

Me and Dallas had spent the whole weekend sneaking off to have fun I couldn't believe what I had done at first I had lost my virginity to Dallas Winston one of the biggest hoods around and the man I was falling madly in love with more and more each moment I spent with him he had insisted on hiding what was happening from the guy's which hurt a lot shortly after I had gotten home Robert showed up and insisted on taking me to dinner I was to tried from the weekend to argue he took me to some fancy place the entire time clearly trying to get in my pants I took me two day's before I could ditch him again and when I did I headed straight for the Dx Station to see Soda and Steve I had missed those boy's more then my parents as I walked up to the store I saw something that made my body feel like I had been stabbed threw the heart Dallas and some greaser girl making out

"hey Zelda what are you doing here?" I heard Soda asked It took all my strength not to burst out into tears

"just came to say hi" I said a little coldly

well don't I feel special" Soda Teased I faked a laugh the best I could he saw me looking at the girl

"That's Sylvia her and Dally just got back together" he said

"oh that's nice.. I better get going I'm gonna go bug Darry before Two-bit gets there and ruins my day" I said in a taunting voice but really I just couldn't hold the tears in I started to walk away but as soon as I was out of site I took off ruining tears forming my eyes I ran straight into some I looked up to see Two-bit and at that moment I didn't care how much he had annoyed me I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tears poring he picked me up a little and carried me into a small grassy area in the park behind a bush he held me to him sitting on the ground he didn't make any wise cracks or rude comments

"Whats wrong with my little soc?" he asked I looked up at him

"On the weekend I gave my virginity to Dallas because for once in my life I felt like I loved someone that they cared about me and today when I walked to the Dx he was making out with some chick and soda -" I couldn't talk anymore I started to cry harder he rubbed my back

"shh it's okay Dall's a jerk just ignore him" he said softly I nodded we sat there for a while Two-bit rubbing my back in till I stopped crying

"wanna go sit on the swings Ill push?" Two-bit suggested I nodded and smile he stood up and helped me up I ran over to the swings and Two-bit pulled me back letting me go gently before pushing on my back the time I spent hanging out with Two-bit on the swings made me forget all about Dallas

"well Zelda It's getting dark I better get you to the Curtis house so you're safe " Two-bit said I nodded and we started to walk

"you know Ke- I mean Two-bit when your not constantly cracking jokes you're actually pretty awesome" I said smiling

"well thanks for a Soc your pretty cool too" he said messing my hair up and wrapping an arm around me we walked for a while and I shivered Two-bit took off his jacket and wrapped it around me gently I smiled and leaned against him he wrapped his arm back around my shoulders we finally reached the Curtis house I took a deep breath

"just ignore him if he's there pretend he's the wind I'll even play along with you" Two-bit said with a chuckle It made me smile he opened the door and we walked in me still wearing his jacket with my head on his shoulder he arm still around me Steve looked up at us

"now that is something id never thought Id see" he said I rolled my eye's all the guy's looked at us I pulled away and Two-bit went into the kitchen Dallas took his hands off his lap expecting me to sit down on them I walked right past him not even looking at him and sat next to Johnny

"hey Johnny cake what's up" I asked

"well the fact you and Two-bit just walked in together is whats up" he asked

"well me and him had a nice long talk and were best friends now isn't that right Bittboo" I called out to him he walked out of the kitchen

"yes it is Zellywelly" he said in the same teasing baby voice he came out with a piece of chocolate cake he sat on the floor and pulled me on his lap and ripped a piece of cake off holding it up to my mouth I opened my mouth and he popped it in

"they must of been drugged or some shit man" said Steve I rolled my eye's

"so Zelda were were you call day doll face" Dallas said I looked over at Darry

"you hear something Z?" asked Two-bit I shrugged

"nope must of been the wind" I said leaning back on him I could see the look on all the guy's face

"So I take it you ran into Two-bit after stopping by the station" asked Soda

"yes sirree" I said to him

" what you stopped at the store why didn't I get a hi!" whined Steve

"You weren't out side and I was just doing a stop buy" I said to him he pouted

"when were you at the store?" asked Dallas worry in his eye's

"don't worry Stevekinz I'll make sure to Say hi next time I promise" I announced Ignoring Dallas Steve Smiled I spent the rest of the night Ignoring Dallas

"well I guess I better get home" I said standing up

"Ill walk you" said Dallas getting up

"Two-bit you wanna walk me?" I asked totally ignoring Dallas walking to the door everyone but Two-bit looked stunned

"sure thing Doll face" he said I opened the door and we both walked out once we where out of eye and ear shot I burst out laughing

"that my friend was the most brilliant idea ever!" I said laughing harder

"did you see his face when you asked me to walk you it looked like his top was going to pop!" he said I laughed harder

"hey Two-bit" I said as we walked

"if you want you can tell the others just not in front of him" I said quietly

"you sure Z?" he asked "well they should know why I'm treating him like that plus I think Steve heads gonna pop if someone doesn't tell him" I said he laughed as we got to my back yard he waved me off I headed inside straight to bed when I got up I left the house before Robert had he chance to come see me I saw Steve by the gas tank I quietly came up behind him "Hi" I screamed he jumped and turned around I smiled "you told me to say hi" I said cheekily he laughed and hugged me "Soda's inside but so is Dallas " he said Dally's name quietly "I'm sorry I don't know who that is" I said simply he laughed I headed inside Dallas and Soda were talking "Sodapop!" I yelled running over to him hugging him tightly I kissed his cheek

"how's my boy?" I asked

"good and how are you little one" he asked back

"cant complain i'm pretty sure I made Steve piss him self" I said proudly I laughed he chuckled

"so what are you up to?" he asked

"eh I don't know mostly hiding from Robert probably go to the lot try and find Pony and Johnny what about you?" I asked him

"talk to Dallas about going to the Drive in tonight with the gang" he said simply nodding over at Dallas I looked in his direction but not at him then back at Soda

"who are you talking about and why would you nod at the chips?" I asked confused I could see the anger in Dall's face in the reflection I had to bite my lips not to laugh

"well I better get going see you Soda" I said running out as fast as I could holding in my laughter I saw Johnny and Pony walking towards Pony's house I ran up behind

"well hello there good lookin's what's cooking" I asked them "just headed home we heard what Dall did were sorry" Said Pony "eh it's okay I'm getting him back by pretending he's invisible it's working very well I'm pretty sure he almost busted a brain vessel back at the DX Soda said his name a nodded at him I looked over at the chips by him then back at soda and asked who Dallas was and why was he wad nodding at the chips" I couldn't help but laugh they did to when we got to the house they stayed out side to smoke I walked into see Two-bit watching mickey with a huge black eye

"what the hell Two-bit what happened" I asked getting down beside him quickly turning his head

"no biggie, Dall didn't like how close I was with you or how i was holding you or really any of that" he said simply

"so he hit you?" I screamed he nodded anger boiled in me I stood up and just in time Dallas Soda and Steve arrived in the truck

"Zelda leave it.." said Two-bit getting up after me I walked towards the boy's

what's going on?" I heard Pony say to Two-bit

"hey Zelda what-" I stopped Steve mid sentence

"not now Steve" I said turning to Dallas I slapped him hard across the face then turned around and walked over to Johnny pony and Two-bit and sat on the porch no one said anything or moved

"wait.. did she slap him because of the virginity taking then having a girlfriend or the Two-bit thing" said Steve I turned and glared at him he looked away no one moved or said anything they were waiting for me or Dall to move or say something Darry came home

"what's going on.." he asked confused

"don't ask me I'm already in trouble" I heard Steve say I tried not to laugh at it

"is this about the triangle or Two-bits face" he asked knowing it was one of the two

"Both" I screamed snapping and got up storming off seconds later Johnny had caught up with me he wrapped his arms around me holding as we walked he rubbed my back as we started to walk we herd a car pull up behind us I turned to see Rob

"get your hands off my fiance" he spat at Johnny he let go of me instantly

"what the hell do you think your doing on this side of town it's not safe" Bob yelled

"I was hanging out with my friend" I said simply

"you're friends with this low life piece of trash" Bob spat at Johnny

"he's amazing he's better then you'll ever be" I screamed at him he stepped closer to me

"is that any way to speak to your future husband" his voice was in a threatening tone I took the ring out of my pocket and thru it at him

"I don't want to marry you I never did I can't even stand you" I screamed at him he stood there stunned I grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him back to the Curtis the boy's were all chatting out side I took Johnny inside and sat down crossing my arms Soda soon came in

"someone looks grumpy" he said I looked up at him

"i'm going to grounded for life I just told Robert I wasn't marrying him" I said Soda just burst out into laughter I threw a pillow at him soon the rest of the boy's came in including Dallas and Soda had spilled the beans about the me and Robert thing

"I;m going to have a smoke alright?" said Johnny I nodded the boy's were all chatting away rough housing I felt a hand touch mine I looked over to see Dallas I pulled it away

"don't touch me" I mumbled

"Zelda.." he said quietly I tried to ignore him again

"don't ignore me for fucks sake" he yelled causing all the boy's to stop and stare at us

"why the hell not?" so you can use me again no fucking thanks" I screamed in his face I got up and went to the back yard and kicked the tree I felt my self roughly turned into the tree I looked to see Dallas

"Leave me -" I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine he kept me pinned to the tree I tried to fight at first but the feelings took over me and I found my self kissing back he slowly pulled away my hands still on his chest me still pinned to the tree

"I Love you Zelda I was dumping Sylvia when you saw us that day You're my girl" he said softly tucking the hair behind my ears I blushed the looked up at him

"I'm still mad at you for hitting Two-bit" I said storming off into the house


End file.
